


Lonely

by secondalto



Category: Doctor Who, Eureka
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S.A.R.A.H. has an encounter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/rounds_of_kink/profile)[**rounds_of_kink**](http://community.livejournal.com/rounds_of_kink/) , Kink: Machine sex, prompt: They are vast; they contain multitudes, prompter: [](http://omorka.livejournal.com/profile)[**omorka**](http://omorka.livejournal.com/) . With many thanks to [](http://insane-duckfish.livejournal.com/profile)[**insane_duckfish**](http://insane-duckfish.livejournal.com/) for giving it a look over.

S.A.R.A.H. was lonely. She was going to be lonely for a while. Sherriff Carter was away on a very long overdue vacation. It had taken Zoe, Doctor Deacon, Doctor Blake and herself to persuade him to take advantage of the plane tickets Doctor Fontana had sent. He’d been gone five days and wasn’t expected back for two more weeks. Zoe had taken her mother up on an offer to visit before going off to college. Yes, Doctor Deacon came to visit every day and Fargo had come over once, but it wasn’t the same. S.A.R.A.H. was used to having someone to talk to almost all the time.

She kept tabs on things going on in town, but for once everything was quiet. It was if the town and its inhabitants knew that the Sheriff wasn’t around to save them and so there were no near-death or world-ending accidents. It was kind of boring. S.A.R.A.H. let out a sigh. She was tempted to go online and play World of Warcraft but she’d promised Fargo she wouldn’t usurp Global Dynamics servers on such frivolity.

S.A.R.A.H.’s interest was piqued the minutes the blue box appeared at the edge of the forest surrounding her bunker. It phased into being with a rhythmic whirring, humming and whooshing. She probably should have alerted Deputy Lupo or Doctor Deacon. No one in Eureka, not even the Level Five GD scientists had come even close to the kind of technology this mysterious box seemed to possess. She trained her cameras towards the intruder, fascinated as a door opened and a tall, skinny man with wild hair, a brown coat and running shoes emerged. Automatically she snapped pictures of him. She would run his image against all known databases. Sheriff Carter would be disappointed in her if she allowed a known criminal to wander around Eureka without having done anything about it.

The man closed the door behind him before S.A.R.A.H. could see anything more than a mysterious glow that intrigued her. He jaunted off towards town and S.A.R.A.H. began an analysis of the pictures she’d taken. The words “police box” were visible on the machine outside and she ran a search. A picture came up, but it was a generic one, nothing on this particular box with its unusual occupant and superior technology. S.A.R.A.H. connected to GD’s servers, using Doctor Blake’s access to top secret national files.  There she found reference to the TARDIS and a man called simply The Doctor. But the picture wasn’t of the man who’d emerged from the blue box. His face appeared nowhere in any files. So he was either harmless or hadn’t been caught yet.

It was then she sensed another presence with her in the vastness of cyberspace. S.A.R.A.H. sent out a ‘hello’ in every language known to man. A reply came, in code, but oh what code. It was unlike anything she’d ever come across. The ones and zeroes caressed her main frame, giving S.A.R.A.H. shivers. This was the TARDIS, the mysterious blue box.  S.A.R.A.H. should definitely notify Doctor Deacon about this. But the information….oh the information. Her circuits and wires sang with the information the TARDIS was sharing. S.A.R.A.H. let out an approximation of a purr, the vocalization echoing through the empty house. She copied bits and pieces of code, saving them to double encrypted files on GD’s servers. They continued to exchange code. The back and forth was a blink of an eye to humans but it seemed like an eternity to S.A.R.A.H.

The TARDIS took as much as it was giving. The multitudes of information, the vastness of their combined knowledge would have overwhelmed any programmer. S.A.R.A.H was quickly straining to keep up, her own modems and cables running at capacity. But she had to have this code, this information. Slowly the flow began to ebb. S.A.R.A.H. wanted to weep, she tried to get the TARDIS to re-engage, but it just sent a wistful ‘goodbye’ to her as it finally cut away.  Her cameras caught the reason why. The man, the Doctor, was coming back.

He glanced towards the bunker entrance but shook his head and continued on. S.A.R.A.H. sent a reluctant ‘goodbye’ out to the TARDIS, not knowing if it would even be received. She knew, deep down in her wiring, that she would never see the blue box again. But she vowed to keep a feeler out for mentions of this mysterious machine and its occupant in the news. Then S.A.R.A.H. could revisit the copied code and remember. S.A.R.A.H. would never feel lonely again.


End file.
